


You did it

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Badass Peter, Endgame AU, Endgame hurt me, Endgame spoilers kinda, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Other, Peter Stark - Freeform, Tony is Peters biological dad, best boi - Freeform, gtfo if you dont love him, im sorry, peter is tonys son, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: Endgame spoiler auBasically if peter got to the gauntlet before tony or thanos did





	1. Chapter 1

The battle raged on, the vanished had finally returned after five, devastating long years without loved ones. 

One particular person had returned that made Tony finally ready to finish this once and for all.

”Dad? Holy cow! You would not believe what happened. Remember when we were in space, and I got all dusty, well I must’ve passed out cuz you were gone. And Doctor Strange was there and he was all like,”Its been five years, they need our help.” And he started doing that yellow sparkly thing he does-“

Tony cut the boy off, embracing him. Tears fell from his eyes. 

“Im so sorry, Peter. God, I’m...”

Peter returned the hug.

”I missed you dad.”

Breaking the hug, the pair split up to continue the fight. 

Moments passed and somehow Peter managed to get his sticky hands onto the gauntlet, the leviathans finding their way to the young hero. 

“Activate instant kill!”

The Iron Spider “extra leggy bois” as Peter called them, were stabbing the creatures one by one. The gauntlet got lost in the chaos. Thor threw Mjolnir, which the young Stark webbed himself too for safety.

Once Peter noticed he hasn’t seen his father in a while, or the gauntlet, he looked around. Finally, he noticed Doctor Strange giving Tony a hand signal. Jumping off the mystical hammer, Peter raced to his fathers side, ready to help. He saw that glowy girl fighting Thanos, and had managed to get the gauntlet off him. The mad Titan and Tony both raced for him, ready to battle it out once more. 

Thanos knocked his father away from the  powerful glove and was about to put it on.

”I..am...inevitable.” He growled. Ready to snap his fingers.

”No!” Both Tony and Carol yelled in sync. Peter, with absolutely no hesitation, webbed the glove off of the evil Titans hand.

Without a single thought, he put it on. 

“Peter! No!” Tony yelled.

Peter felt the power of the stones surging through his body, he felt powerful, unbreakable, invincible. Truly, however, that wasn’t the case. He thought about his dad, what would happen to him if Peter had died.

He looked at Thanos dead in the eye and rose the glove.

”And...I am...an Avenger.” The young boy snapped his fingers.

Thanos’ army one by one were quickly turning into nothing but dust. Peter collapsed to the ground, his father rushing toward him, pulling the gauntlet off his tiny, fragile arm. Thanos sat, watching everything he’s worked so hard for, dissolve in front of him. Seconds later, he too, was nothing but a pile of ash.

Peter was crying, his sensitive body harshly reacting to the power of the stones. 

“Peter! Can you hear me? Come on kid. Please don’t do this to me after finally getting you back.” Tony held his sons hand. 

Peter opened his eyes.

He weakly smiled at his dad.

”I want...” he trailed off.

”What kid?”

”I want a cheeseburger.” He grinned.

Tony chuckled, tears streaming down his face.  Peter passes out in his fathers arms. Tony sighed in relief. 

“Tony. He gonna be okay?” Steve calls out to his friend.

Tony held the boy close to his chest.

”Yeah...he’s going to be just fine.”

 


	2. Sad ending :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically its a sadder ending to the more fluff that was the first :):):):):):):)

Peter reached for the gauntlet,quickly grabbing it with his web fluid that was near empty. Backing off as the titan locked eyes with the boy, he looked at his surroundings. There was no one close enough to him that he could give it to. Not even his dad, as he was currently trying to drive the titans attention away from his son. 

“Peter! Go! Get out of here with it!” Tony yelled at him.

Carol, Steve, Thor and Tony were all holdong Thanos back, trying to give Peter time to escape.

He didn’t move though.

Looking around, he’s seen what Thanos has done. To the compound, to the Earth, to his family. 

Tony had finally gotten five years of peace. Pepper and him finally having their first child together, his little sister who he has yet to meet because Thanos took him away from his family.

Thanos has caused everyone in the universe nothing but pain and suffering. 

Peter closed his eyes.

_If you could do the things I can do, but you don’t. Then the bad things happen. They happen because of you._

Peter wasn’t going to let this ballsack of a face alien destroy his family even more.

He looked at the gauntlet, as intimidating as it was he knew what he had to do. 

He took a heavy, deep breath and slipped it on. 

He felt the immense amount of power surge through him, his arm burning.He let out a cry of pain, a small childlike noise. But then again, thats all he was. A child. A child placed into a war for life. For peace.

Peter felt his legs about to give out, but he stood his ground, standing tall. 

“Hey, Thanos!” He cried, getting everyone’s attention.

”Peter? Peter! Stop!” Tony cried, letting go of the purple alien and racing toward his son.

The titan himself stopped struggling in the Avengers grasp and looked at the boy, amazed and stunned that he, a mere child could withstand the power of the universe.

”Go to hell.” Peter snapped his fingers.

”No!” Tony cried as Peter finally fell to his knees.

The monstrous army slowly turning into cinders and ash, Thanos joining them.

Peter was gasping for breath. 

Tony held his boy as he helped him sit up by a piece of what used to be the compound.

”Peter? Baby? Can you hear me?” Tony said as he held his childs hand.

”You did it. You did it, Pete. Its dad. Can you hear me?”

Peter couldn’t move. He just stared at his father as tears ran down his face.

Tony knew what was happening. The kid was human, no human could take on the stones and survive. 

“I love you. So much Peter. I love you. I’m sorry.” Tony cried.

Peter raised his head, ever so slightly and opened his mouth.

”I love you.” And with that, Peter exhaled his final breath. 

“No. No please.” 

Everyone gathered around the small boy. Crying.

Steve, who knew the boy from a young age, who he helped with relationship advice on that MJ girl he liked, was sobbing quietly.

Pepper was a mess. She loved the boy as if he were her own. She knew they would eventually get them back, she was excited when Tony told her about how he figured out time travel, she could introduce him to Morgan.

But alas, she never would.

Peter Stark died a hero. Sacrificing himself to save billions, maybe even trillions of lives in the galaxy. 

 


End file.
